particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Krossinn Svartur (Telamon)
| Seats2 Title = | Seats2 = | Website = www.krossinsvartur.tel | politics = (Link to the 'Politics of' article in your nation) | political parties = (Link to the 'Political parties in' article in your nation) | elections = (Link to the 'Elections in' article in your nation) | Affiliation = none | }} The Black Cross (Skjöldunga: Krossinn Svartur, abbreviated KS) is a far-right political party in Telamon that has been active since 4542. The party has a heavy focus on nationalism and national identity, though in a slight departure from tradition that is in line with the demographics of Telamon as a whole, is also highly secularist in political leanings. Founder of the party Elvar Eysteinn Sigurðsson founded the party in October 4542, partially as a response to the ineffectual and restrictive politics of the Silicon Party, with the stated aim of "strengthening and defending the central identities of the people of Telamon". With political dissatisfaction high in Telamon, with a reported 70% of the country not participating in the previous election process, Sigurðsson believes that it is a herald to the end of liberal democracy within the nation, and calls for a more authoritarian government, which he intends to provide. The party won its first election in April 4545, soon going on to win 100% of the Althing, thus officially taking over the reigns of power within Telamon. Etymology The name Krossinn Svartur comes from the Skjöldunga language words 'krossinn', itself from 'kross' meaning 'cross' and the definite ending '-inn', and 'svartur' meaning black. The name is in reference to the initiative, spearheaded by Elvar Eysteinn Sigurðsson, to unify the populist parties of Telamon. The name for that in turn is in reference to the black cross present on the Telamonese flag. Origins Background According to many within Telamon, the last fair elections for the nation were held in July 4521, when the formerly incumbent party, the Satt Alvöru Hreint Frelsari Partí, were overturned by the Democratic Alliance, a new party which took about the task of reorganising the state from its radical libertarian and anti-democratic past. However, it soon became apparent that the Democratic Alliance would not and could not set up the basis for a sturdy democracy. Every subsequent election was, by all accounts, a farce. The next election began when the Democratic Coalition, the successor party to the Democratic Alliance, collapsed. A very old party, the Telamorese Republican Party, came up against the Democracy Movement. However, many saw this election as unfair also, as the Republican Party nominated the leader of the Democratic Alliance as President, causing them to win the presidential seat despite winning 0.06% of the popular vote as a party. Following this was the rise of the Silicon Party. Using ultimately shady practices, they won the February 4537 election on minimal support as the only party running, placing 'Kirk' into the role of President. It was about this time that youth radicalisation against what they perceived as pseudo-democracy began to flare up. Even those who did not outright support democracy at least wanted openness and honesty about the state of Telamonese politics. Thus, a number of populist groups arose within Telamon, especially within the far-right, who simply wanted a state that was honest with Telamonese people, even if not with the trimmings of democracy. Pre-Electoral A number of groups banded together under the leadership of Elvar Eysteinn Sigurðsson. Sigurðsson was 36 years of age, and thus was unable to vote in any of the popularly considered "truly democratic" elections beforehand, being only 16 during the elections of July 4521. He had come to be a well-known speaker at populist rallies, gaining a deal of rapport with those to whom he spoke and even those he debated with. He soon became a near-celebrity figure, with attendances of his speeches skyrocketing. The groups which banded together remained loose and somewhat fringe, becoming known as the Society for the Implementation of National Honesty. However, the society remained internally fractured, with debates on policy positions constantly coming to major disagreement within the group. As such, Sigurðsson spearheaded what he called the 'Black Cross Initiative', whereby the party groups, all being given a seat at the table, would agree to disagree in private, but present a unified bloc to the public. The initiative was a success, and so the terminology became popularised as 'Black Cross', the new name for the party. Through a process of holding regular open party meetings and functions, as well as ruthlessly criticising the Silicon Party government, the Black Cross gained a massive political reputation, even before its first main election. In the leadup to the election, the Silicon Party even supported a number of their proposals, such as expanding the military and unifying it with the police force. Power in Telamon The elections of April 4545 came, and voter turnout not seen since more than a decade before came with it. Krossinn Svartur won by a landslide, winning over two-thirds of the Althing, the old congress of Telamon. After bringing the cabinet into Krossinn Svartur control, a brief altercation between former President 'Hudson' and new Leiðsögumaður Sigurðsson resulted in the entirety of the Silicon party either being arrested or retreating into hiding. A reshuffle was held in June, and the new legislature, the Ríksþingið, became entirely occupied by members of this party. Category:Political parties in Telamon